Makarov Dreyar
Makarov Dreyar is both the 3rd and 6th Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Physical Appearance Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area. Makarov mostly wears a white tunic with Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar and a black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol at the back. Personality Makarov is a person who is able to love and believe in people, which is the reason Precht chose him to be his successor and take the position of Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He also dislikes being called a kid by Master Precht for someone his age. Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Magic Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds, believing that the skills and Magic of his guild members will not be able to grow if he makes them conform to the rules of the Council. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. Despite this, at times he has to grow to his giant form to stop the insane reveling and destruction of the guild, and acts as a parent to the guild members, looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. This parent attribute is noticeable when he worries over the destruction that the guild members may cause and tells them to try tone it down. This trait is especially obvious when he is disinterested in revenge for the damage caused to the guild by Phantom Lord, but grows enraged and vengeful when he finds three of his "children" have been hurt. However, one can say this love for the guild takes priority over his own family as he has excommunicated both his son and grandson, Ivan Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar, for being a threat to the guild. He appears to hold little qualms over the age, strength or history of a prospective member as seen when he lets Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser join despite them being former members of Phantom Lord and being part of the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord guild war. He also has his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hat or doing insane poses. Another trait is his docile perverted nature, an example being when he hit Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Gray Fullbuster on the head for doing an S-class mission without permission but spanked Lucy Heartfilia, and spanked her again even though it was Natsu he was telling off. He also worries over the excessive damages caused by the guild members particularly Natsu, Gray, and Erza and even more so when they are grouped together. Although, he is shown to be wise and has a calm personality. It has been shown that in his younger years, Makarov was quite an impatient man who did not hesitate to pick a fight with his other guild-mates. A rather implicit traits that could be seen on the Guild's members. Early History Synopsis Abilities Titan: Makarov’s signature Magic that makes up for his small size, Titan, as the name suggests, allows him to enlarge his body to gigantic proportions. Such enlarging power is immense, even allowing Makarov to grow himself to the size of Tenrou Island. Additionally, it can also be employed on selective parts of Makarov's body, elongating them and making it look like he possesses elastic properties of sort, coming in as a very versatile Magic. Titan’s effects can also be transferred to other people aside from Makarov himself, as shown when he could use it to grow Reedus Jonah's chest to the latter’s request, in order for his Pict Magic to work better. When he employs his complete Titan form, Makarov’s muscles bulge in size, with prominent veins becoming visible and his mustache becomes wilder, pointing upwards. He’s also shown to emit light from his eyes, possibly a result of his Light Magic. *'Immense Strength': Makarov's physical prowess is enhanced exponentially while in this state, allowing him to partially destroy a large airship with a single punch, subsequently damaging it further by lifting a gigantic wave with a kick. He was also able to easily crush Natsu to the ground and punch him around, breaking down a tree in the process, with only his enlarged arms. Even when heavily injured, he managed to stop Acnologia's charge and hold the Dragon at bay. *'Immense Durability': Makarov’s great physical resistance is immensely increased while in his gigantic form, allowing him to take the blast from Grimoire Heart’s Jupiter cannon head on with only a moderate burn on his arm. He was also shown capable of enduring some of Acnologia’s attacks despite all of the grievous injuries he had sustained from battling Hades. Maximum Defense Seal: Makarov releases several Magical seals, which float around him and seemingly inhibit another seal-based attack performed against him, acting as a defense. Makarov has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield himself from incoming Magical attacks. *'Three Pillar Gods': Apparently a powerful defense spell, Makarov crosses his arms before him with the fists clenched. This prompts three ethereal pillars composed of dark seals to appear, two before Makarov, at his sides, and one behind him. This spell is strong enough to protect Makarov from the effects of Hades' Amaterasu Formula 100, which engulfed a large part of Tenrou Island in an explosion, with Fairy Tail's Master receiving only minor injuries; even Hades himself went on to praise Makarov for his use of such a spell. Light Magic: A type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. Makarov is known for being capable of manifesting his immense Magic Power in the form of light, as well as to use it to attack opponents. During his fight with Jose Porla, he was shown drawing ethereal spheres of light in the air, joined together by beams reminiscent of constellations, to perform unseen spells. *'Giant Wrath': Makarov exudes a constant surge of destructive light energy that surrounds him, which shakes the surrounding environment and destroys everything within the vicinity. Used when Makarov goes to find Jose Porla, during Fairy Tail's raid on Phantom Lord. *'Rain of Light': Makarov creates his Magic Seal in front of himself, from which multiples light blasts are generated and sent flying at his opponents. Fairy Law: One of the three legendary spells exclusive to Fairy Tail, Fairy Law is described as Makarov's most powerful judgment Magic: when activated, a bright light envelops a wide aura around him and inflicts heavy damage on whoever he perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Makarov's mastery over such spell is so great that he defeated Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master and a fellow Wizard Saint, in a single blow. He later used this move to defeat Grift Hades, the leader of the Eight Demons of the Underworld and a Demigod-Class combatant in one blow, someone that not even an X-Class combatant could defeat without immense power. Requip: Makarov has been shown capable of using this Magic, summoning his Ten Wizard Saints robe and boots after being attacked by Hades. Dispel: Makarov has been shown capable of dispelling certain and advanced spells with relative ease such as shown dispelling Macao's Transformation and Alive in a Dark Mages' village. Flight: Makarov has shown capable of flight or rather levitating in the air such as shown during his battle with Jose Porla, who also possess the same ability. Master Sensor: Makarov possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic power. He could read through Macao's attempt to impersonate Natsu without effort, while all of the other members were fooled by his transformation. He was also able to find out about Grimoire Heart's presence near Tenrou Island before the Dark Guild managed to land, sensing the Magic Power of its members from far away while all of Fairy Tail's prominent members were competing in the S-Class Trials. Master Acrobatic Skills: During his first appearance, Makarov was shown performing an astonishing acrobatic feat, jumping from Fairy Tail's first floor to the balustrade above him with a series of fast somersaults, covering several meters of flight in midair (despite the maneuver failing in the end, with Fairy Tail Master hitting the banister in a comedic way, but nonetheless managing to remain on the second floor) and demonstrating at the same time a considerable lower body strength and great acrobatic prowess, with the entire feat made greater by his small build. Immense Durability: In spite of his advanced age and small build, Makarov has proven himself to be considerably durable: despite all the damage dealt to him by Hades during their battle and his own critical state of health, he was still able to speak freely and even help Natsu in combat against Zancrow, enduring the black fire from the latter's Flame God Slayer Magic burning his arm, a feat which was noted by the member of the Seven Kin himself. Tremendous Magic Power: Makarov is known for possessing a monstrous amount of Magic Power, which shows his might equal to that of a Wizard Saint combatant. By manifesting it in the form of light, something which is known as Giant Wrath, he can destroy the area around him and make it shake prominently. Most notably, a battle between him and his fellow Wizard Saint Jose Porla was described as capable of causing extraordinary natural occurrences, and their real clash did actually alter the surrounding environment in a wide radius: clouds focused around the place of their confrontation, lightning was produced, and high waves were raised. His magic color is golden-white when exerted. Relationships Family *Ivan Dreyaer (Son, also an enemy) *Laxus Dreyar (Grandson) Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Team Natsu ***Natsu Dragneel **Gajeel Redfox **Strauss Siblings ***Mirajane Strauss **Gildarts Clive (Old friend) Enemies/Rivals *Ryuha Armament Alliance ** *Acnologia *Zeref Dragneel *Balam Alliance **Grimoire Heart ***Hades (Former guild master) *Raven Tail *Phantom Lord **Jose Porla Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:X-Class Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allied Forces Category:Team Tenrou Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Playable Characters Category:Most Popular Characters